Manganime Academy
by KeyPoint
Summary: A story where manga and anime characters all come together in a school! And Haru, a normal girl, is in the middle of it. . .


**AN: Hello! This is my first story as a fan fiction writer! Enjoy!**

**Try figuring out all the animes that come out in this chapter! Good Luck!**

"Hey! You the new kid?" A girl with pink crazy hair and a weird style for outfits asks me in front of my face. It's palpable that this girl's a talker. Good. I don't like talking.

"Yes, are you a student in this school?" I ask an obvious question. She looks at me with big, innocent eyes. I guess in my mind that she's probably immature. I soon find out that I'm right.

"Yep! My name's Yui!" She keeps on talking, until the lady in the school's office cuts her off. I use this chance to introduce my name.

"My name is Haru."

And that's how it starts, my crazy school life.

* * *

I'm stuck with the same pink-haired girl due to the lady telling her to show me around the school. It's beautiful on the way to the main building. It almost seems like a normal school. One without magic.

It seems like years ago when a letter told me that I had magic inside me, that I had to go to a special school for "people like me". . .

I start to pay attention to what Yui is saying.

". . . so yeah, that's the main building, but we rarely use it, except for special days like today, the first day of school. Um…. Oh, you don't know the system here, right?" I shake my head. "Well, students here are split into 4 groups: Class C, B, A, and S. It's like your grades, just a little different. C is the lowest, next is B, then A, and the highest is S. Only the strongest go to S, like Uzumaki Naruto over there. . ." She points to a blonde-haired boy eating what looks like ramen under a tree. ". . .so S class only has about 100 students, you know? So, naturally, C class has the most kids. They only have a bit of magic, and it's not really used for fighting, like. . .Oh! See those two guys over there, where one has orange hair and the other blue? That's Kyo and Yuuki," and she promptly gestures toward the two kids, which, I have to admit, they're pretty hot. I ask why they're in C class, and she answers, "Their magic is to turn into a certain animal when they're hugged, and when they do, it's just a cat, dog, you know the likes. But they're all really hot, so they're still really popular."

"Wait a minute, how do you know which magic goes to what class?" I ask, tearing my gaze away from a short, thin boy with an eye patch over an eye (His name is Ciel Phantomhive, Yui tells me). She seems proud that I'm taking interest in her talk, and she enthusiastically fires away with her speech.

"If you're a new student, you're assigned a temporary teacher for like a week and take a test to figure out what your magic is and what class you'll be in," She continues rapidly, "Oh, and I forgot, even if you're already a student, when a new semester starts, you re-take the test, but it's more general and you take it with a few other students at a time. It's a chance to upgrade your class, but it rarely happens."

_This girl talks a mile a minute_, I think, and I ask her, out of plain politeness and curiosity, what her magic is.

Her face starts to darken, like she doesn't want to talk about it, but she answers, "I can't die." Knowing I had touched on something sensitive, I don't ask further on the subject.

She doesn't talk for a while after that, which I'm happy to do also, so we just walk to the main building.

Yui's mood still hasn't returned to her usual state, but she's curious enough to ask, "Hey, aren't you excited about this and everything?"

"Huh?" I'm forced to snap back my attention to her from a black-haired kid with a huge sword on his back, a girl with caramel-colored, long hair with a thin sword strapped to her side beside him. They're obviously a couple, with them holding hands and all, but the thing that attracted me were that HP bars were on top of their heads, floating and swirling like in a game.

"New kids here are usually really excited about magic being real, like the stuff they watched in TV and comic books. But you're not even smiling." Her face still looks dull, and I feel a bit guilty about how I had asked her the question that made her like this.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm special," I reply cheerfully, trying to lighten up her mood, "Hey, aren't we late for class?"

"No, it's fine, the teachers cut us some slack on the first day," Her face still sullen, she marches off in front of me, not even caring to look back.

* * *

We enter the main building, and to simply put it, it's chaos.

People in uniforms are everywhere, some with guns or swords, others throwing fireballs from their hands and some flying in the air. I even see a kid who can't be over 10 having bright, shiny fairy-like butterflies swirling around him. He's wearing a turban, and has a recorder strung around his neck, his blue, braided hair flying through the air as he skipped along the hallway. He strongly reminds of those characters from _Aladdin_, except that his face looks really cute and innocent, a smile on his baby-ish face.

We head straight to the main hall where the Opening Ceremony would be held in 10 minutes. It's the size of a football field only that it's indoors. Lanterns float midair, avoiding students that are entering the already-half-packed seats. The seats are in different colors, mismatched and smushed together. There's no specific order in which they're placed, a countless jumble of couches and plastic seats. And to add to the fray, there's popcorn, coats slung over the chairs, over spilled water bottles, and other items you could ever have in your life. I glance at a mirror on a camping chair and realize that my mouth is agape. I quickly shut it and follow Yui through the sea of people to a row of couches in the middle of the hall.

"Hey, hey, let's sit over here!" Yui had quickly returned to her old mood, and now she was once again a motor-mouth.

". . .so, yeah, I was like, woah, and then. . ."

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" A boy who looks about 18 asks as he gestures toward the remaining empty seat on the couch. He has black, spiky hair with black eyes, and his face doesn't show any sign of smiling. I can tell that he's the cold and unsociable type, and I don't want to talk to him so I wait for Yui to give permission.

Yui, however, freaks out.

"Oh. My. God," Yui whispers, as if she's dreaming, "Omigodomigodomigod. Is that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke?"

Cold Boy doesn't wait for an answer and just plops down next to Yui, who's hyperventilating. I get annoyed by his arrogance.

"Excuse me, nobody gave you permi-" Yui cuts me off.

"Of course, of course you could sit here! Oh my gosh, this is so awesome!" She fumbles her talking and blushes profusely while Mr. Arrogant looks annoyed by her talk.

"Whatever," Mr. Oh-great-Sasuke mutters, rolling his eyes. He has a look of disgust on his face, and Yui is shocked by his glare.

_Okay. That's it. This guy's going down_, I decide, beside myself.

What a mistake on my first day.

**Author's Note: Sorry, I don't like Sasuke :)**


End file.
